


触手ジュナ

by misakilight



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, Other, Tentacle Rape, Transgender
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakilight/pseuds/misakilight
Summary: 触手x性转阿周那
Relationships: Tentacle Monster/Arjuna | Archer
Kudos: 4





	触手ジュナ

**Author's Note:**

> 18年写的古早文，因为之前看了个号称集大成的触手片并且感到就这索性翻出来搬到这边  
> 算是暗堕结局？  
> 不过这种本子剧情怎么看都是暗堕结局更好  
> 本来之后还打算写个怀孕版本的，不过写起来没第一次那么爽又忙就算了，总之是坏了之后触手还会自己往外爬的那种……不过现在写的话没准会有更变态的展开吧（。  
> 针对周那性转还搞过和性转迦的一块的，以及还有被抹布大叔包养11P什么的……（我本命确实是周迦，但不妨碍周受好吃（摸着良心  
> 觉得雷的话请及时点叉退出，感谢合作

眼前是昏暗的小径，早在几秒以前，一直追赶的目标就这样消失在了绵延的雾气之中。阿周那向前试探着走了两步，姑且还是保持着警惕心踏进了修剪整齐的庭院迷宫。

随着入口在身后逐渐远去，四周也渐渐安静下来，被半圆的月光所笼罩，高跟鞋踩在石子路上的声音在耳边回荡。阿周那在第一个岔路口上停了下来并且向四周张望，最终还是提起略微有些碍事的裙摆走向了右边的方向。

这一次她貌似选择了正确的道路，深绿色的墙壁不断在眼前延伸，出现在道路前方的是偌大的广场。这块广场的地面和她脚下的地面所使用的材料略有不同，在昏暗的月光下浮现出一种奇异的光泽，并不像是石子，而像是长条状球体的随意堆积。

但不管怎么说赶路要紧，更何况整个广场都被这种东西所覆盖，没有其他选择的余地。阿周那略一思考，终究还是选择深吸一口气，谨慎的踏入了这块本能的令她后背发凉的地面。

然而高跟鞋下传来的触感是柔软和滑腻的。

有什么……不太对劲。

她强忍住这种感觉继续向前走去，距离下一个迷宫入口还有数米。或许是她的错觉，地面在她走过的过程中，似乎上面随意拼凑的花纹产生了变化，变得……

她难以用言语形容那种感觉，过分的在意那些乱七八糟的花纹反而令人头晕目眩，眼下的选择只有继续向前走，阿周那在心中祈祷着无事发生，再度迈出了脚步。

五米。

三米。

快要到了。

她屏住气息，在距离还有半米不到的时候快速的、向着另一个入口的石子路面上踩去。

然而脚下巨大的蠕动使她失去了平衡向后倒去，一边控制住不发出惊叫的同时，阿周那伸出了手试图稳住身形，然而其结果则是被有些冰凉和滑溜溜的东西紧紧的裹住了手腕。

她猛的试图抽回手，落入眼里的则是一条如同章鱼的触手那般，却是深红色的不明物体。

瞬息之间被缠住的不仅仅是一只手腕，四肢全部被裹住，向着广场的中央拖拽而去。刚才平坦的地面也变化了形状，数根同样形状的触手从那些随意堆积的花纹中伸了出来，准确来说，那些花纹就是由触手组成的，只是在阿周那走过时持续的保持着堆叠在一起的假象而已。

是陷阱？

警惕心使得阿周那挣扎起来，然而触手实在太过柔软强韧，不论怎么扭动都无法抽出哪怕一只胳膊，腰间的武装也被其他的触手卸了下来，掉在更多的触手堆里，消失了踪迹，她喘着气向天空看去，一根管状前端开口的触手伸了上来，逐渐向她所在的方向落下。

要被吃了吗……

阿周那不甘心的叹了口气，并不想见到自己的躯体被怪物撕开的不堪模样而闭上了眼睛。

然而迎接她的不是牙齿或是肢体被搅烂的剧痛，是比那些更为轻柔的，液体。

大量的液体从高处被倾倒了下来，透明，散发着一股独特的香气，和她在进入迷宫前所闻到的味道完全相同，甚至于更加浓烈，让人无法保持神志。而被液体浸湿的衣物也在此时发生了异变，裹在大腿上的丝袜和枪套被溶解，和刚才的武装一样掉进了脚下的深渊之中，发出被压扁的声音，随后是贴身的裙摆，包裹着胸部的内衣也随着布料崩断的声音，丰满的乳房从白色的纱质布料中迸出，仅剩下的布料在这种余波之中缓慢的从身上滑了下去。

眼下阿周那可谓是完美的全裸状态，加上从皮肤上不断滴滴答答落下的透明滑腻的液体，触手紧吸着皮肤的部分也逐渐被变热，比刚才带来了更加恶心的触感。

在高跟鞋也逐渐从脚尖坠落时她被突兀的拉进地面，在那些层层堆积的触手之下是一个巨大的地底空洞，这似乎才是它的本体所在。而随着头顶触手的重新交叠，月光也彻底消失了踪迹，周围一片漆黑，连同其他感官也变得敏感了起来。

尖锐的恶寒在她发现紧缠着脚踝的触手正在试图拉开自己的腿时变得更加强烈，在本能的警报不断作响中她夹紧大腿，然而这个生物远比阿周那设想的更加聪明。伴随着滑腻腻液体的触手滑进臀缝，强硬的挤入两腿间的狭小缝隙。

“啊！”巨大的冲击令阿周那的喉头发出一声她自己也从未听过的娇声。

带着疙疙瘩瘩的触手本身撑开了隐藏在毛发之下的幽谷，粘液沿着大腿的皮肤垂落，伴随而来的是它摆弄小小的肉粒时过于强烈的刺激，以及穴口被摩擦时如波浪般席卷着头皮的快感。

她在黑暗中忍不住闭紧双眼，脚趾紧紧的蜷缩起来，即使在身体中游走着的这股感觉有多么的强烈，阿周那也依然保持着夹着腿的姿势。

这种对峙很快就迎来了崩溃，这里是触手们的巢穴，更多的触手从黑暗中伸了过来，浓郁的香气引得阿周那几乎就要呛到。与地面上的不同，这里的触手有着和人近似的体温，当其中一根贴上裸露的乳房时她感到大事不妙，然而全身都被挟持住的情况下她却无法做出任何反抗，液体从乳尖落下，带着啪嗒啪嗒的淫靡的声响，胸部被触手接二连三的包裹住，吸盘似的某种肉块贴在了其中一边，而另一边则是来自柔软且富有弹性的尖端灵活自如的挑逗。

“啊，啊，住手……”无论怎样忍耐，都无法抑制住不断溢出的娇声，身体的内外似乎被逐渐点燃了火焰，皮肤表面的瘙痒折磨着理智的神经，而内部即将浮上的另一种从未体验过的感觉则比外部更为激烈。

她的身体在触手的包裹和束缚中扭动，缝隙间的触手上似乎生出了新的东西，大约是某种不规则分布的凸起肉球，异常柔软，但是擦过阴唇时感受却比刚才更为激烈。似乎有电流在身体内持续性的游走，全身不自觉的颤抖起来，尽管是一片黑暗，眼前却似乎亮起了耀眼的光芒，阿周那忍不住屏住了呼吸，被摩擦玩弄着的穴口一张一合，然而这时刚才还在不断给予她强烈快感的触手停了下来，沉浸在被麻痹的余韵中的阿周那还在晃神的时候，另一根触手也挤了进来，两条触手紧紧的缠住了大腿，吸盘吮着内侧柔软敏感的皮肤，将她的腿分离了开来。

结果论而言她已经彻底失败，刚刚被非人类的怪物玩弄到发出娇声的事已经成为一种羞辱，阿周那反抗着这股将两腿不断分离的蛮力，然而新的触手却将它的大腿和小腿打折牢牢的固定好。这时刚才的粘液连同甬道中因为快感而分泌的液体一并落了下来，坠入黑色的深渊，触手们在黑暗中活动的声音变大，咕嘟咕嘟的在耳边回响着。

令人作呕。

阿周那睁开眼睛，果然还是一片漆黑，触手从她的身后缠上了皮肤，疙疙瘩瘩的滑溜溜的部位蹭着腋下和胸前，小腹也被这种感觉所徘徊，仿佛从骨头开始酥麻，身体也不像刚才那样能使得上力气。这些都并不重要，她所预想到的是接下来会发生的事。

“可恶……”

鼻子已经能逐渐的习惯了这种香味，与逐渐变得敏感的感官相反的是昏昏欲睡的意识，羞耻心成为了这时唯一能让阿周那保持自我的蜘蛛丝，然而这种矜持也被在穴口不断打量着的触手所彻底打碎。

“唔，啊，哈啊，不要进来！啊！”

刚才即将高潮的余韵还尚未结束，从未被人探访过的花径被硬挺的光滑触手不断撑开，所有的软肉仿佛是在迎接般的推拒，特殊形状的尖端一下子顶进深处。强硬的挤进身体的滚烫物体的体积并不巨大，但的的确确引起了一种酸痛的感觉，与此同时大腿两侧的触手也蠕动起来，另一根则是从腰上而下，将变硬的肉粒包裹起来，翻搅着薄片状的吸盘。

“哈啊，嗯……”被侵入的感觉在大脑内回荡，最敏感的部位再一次被玩弄的快感令阿周那的眼角不由得溢出了泪水，然而实际上她也不清楚那究竟是因为被羞辱而落下的眼泪，或是因为被触手所侵犯而流出的眼泪，抑或是因为这种被触手玩弄的感觉实在是过于舒服，大脑一片空白，她抗拒着开始在身体中游走的异物，却无法抵抗它撞击子宫口时的强烈感觉。

似乎脑髓都要融化了一般。

“不要……”她如同梦呓一般地重复着请求，更多的泪水从眼角垂了下去，然而从身体深处传来的酸麻感并没有停止，反而那种不适正在逐渐的转化为另一种层面上的快感，比尖端的刺激更加深刻，比身体中的火焰更加滚烫，理智也似乎要被烧干，她忍不住绷紧了身体，穴口吞下了更多的触手，在那坚韧的东西用力的撞上子宫口的瞬间，从未体验过的快乐的感觉在大脑中炸裂开来。

“啊啊啊！哈啊……哈啊……”

在喘息的瞬间触手从身体里抽了出来，残存下一种寂寞的空虚，阿周那尚未来得及反应，手臂被高高的举了起来推至身后，两腿被重新捆住，却不是刚才那样打折的方式，身体向下坠落，什么东西似乎抵上了蜜口。

“……什么？”阿周那听见自己带着哭腔、惊慌失措的声音在黑暗里漂浮，“不要、不要进来！已经够了吧？！”

大量的滑腻的液体却并没有让她的抵抗形成多大的阻力，完全和刚才不能相比的东西贯穿了身体，强烈的人快感和些微的痛感使她的身体向后仰去，倒在触手的环绕之中，玩弄着胸部的肉块则并没有停下它们的工作，兢兢业业的在乳头上方蠕动着分泌出液体。

而和刚才不同，这次嵌在身体内的触手的体积更加庞大，甚至还带着一种跳动的感觉，叩击着柔软湿滑的内壁，当它抽离时，阿周那会有一种内脏都要被抽走的错觉，而当它深入，她会一边担心会不会把里面撑破，一边又会忍不住将它吞的更深。

很舒服。

却又是耻辱。

背德的感觉使整个过程更加激烈，滚烫且富有质量的东西在身体中毫不顾忌的大进大出，身体也失去了力气，甚至内侧的软肉时不时会在它进入时放松，她无意识地索取着刚才那种被狠狠撞击子宫口的感觉，终于忍不住在被进入时沉下了腰。

“啊啊！”隔着一层厚重的意识之海，阿周那听见自己的声音，身体剧烈的抽动起来，触手并没有阻止她，而是将她的身体沉得更深，这一次仿佛蜜口也要被撑裂，但是巨大的快感却让阿周那顾不上这么多，她希望得到更多。

这时一根触手在黑暗中贴上了她的唇角，在那高昂的娇声响起的同时，向着敏感的另一侧入口伸了进去。

“唔！”

咸腥的感觉在舌尖盛开，下部连同喉咙的深处被同时侵犯，呼吸困难，但是身体比刚才更加兴奋，甚至于她和之前一样绷紧了身体，在瞬间逐渐升起的某种东西笼罩着大脑，触手也加快了速度，撞击着入口的力道比刚才还要庞大，它骤然间停下，一股暖流从身体中喷射出来，嘴中的那根也骤然间变得硬直，她尚且还没反应过来就已经流进了喉咙，大量的尚未吞下的白浊从嘴角溢出，落在胸前的皮肤上，而阿周那也在这种糟糕的状态中达到了高潮。

甬道里满是刚刚射进去的液体，触手再次蠕动起来时还带着水声，推进深处时液体挤压着肉壁，和之前又是另一种完全不同的感受。阿周那换着气，那根刚刚因为射了一次而变得有些柔软的东西仍然在她的嘴里，下面插在身体里的却抬了起来，于是现在状况改变，她从刚才的坐姿变为一种身体朝下的状态，臀部被插在甬道里的触手抬起，缠着两腿的诸多触手松了开来，在她因为连续性的高潮而不自主的颤抖的人时候又将阿周那的腿缠到了一起，紧紧缚住，在她因为强迫性的夹紧那根表面长满肉球的触手而再一次引起欲望的同时，另一条触手变成了串珠的形状，推开了后穴的褶皱，挺了进去。

“呜呜！”嘴里被触手填满而不能说出明确的话语，尽管被强制进入的后穴传来疼痛，但很快却被上下填满的喜悦所覆盖，羞辱感似乎是很久以前的事，触手们再度开始了抽动，浅白色的液体在进出之间从被撑开的蜜口里喷出来，沿着身体流淌而下。

似乎过去了很久的时间，然而周围依然是一片漆黑，腹部因为被射了大量的液体而隆起，隐约的有种怀孕的感觉。四肢被埋进了肉壁之中，不，是交错堆叠的触手之中，意识是什么时候消失的没有记忆，同样，意识是什么时候出现的也完全没有记忆。她保持着抬起臀部的姿势趴在触手之中，乳房被触手拢聚在一起，中间摩擦着的是一根颇有质量的家伙，甬道中是连续不断的撞击，不规则形状的触手所带来的粗糙但却强烈的快感在脑中挥之不去，从身下的肉壁中伸出一根细小的触手缠绕着变硬的肉粒，浅白色的液体沿着肉瓣流下来，落进触手群的深处。

“唔，唔……哈啊……”她夹紧了双腿，在身体中的热流喷射的同时，被持续刺激着的肉粒也喷出了浅色的液体，身体剧烈的颤抖，完全生理性的液体从眼角坠落，和脸上的白色液体混合在一起。嘴中的那根再度释放，一直在乳房间摩擦的触手也喷出了液体，落在脖颈上。

啊，好困。

身体下方的触手又再度活动了起来，将她吞的更深。

end


End file.
